1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Better Them Than Us
'Better Them Than Us' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 44. Originally aired March 16, 2011. Title references: The phrase "Better them than us" Note: This is the fifth episode not to feature the death of a female. -- This is the Original Episode -- Macdeath Way to Die #'615' On March 16, 1999, in Boise, ID. A retired dot com company millionaire and current narcissistic owner of a theater assigns himself as the lead role in a play he's producing. While doing a flying scene the holster holding him up is unable to hold his weight, causing it to break. The frayed edge of the cord then unwinds and races through the system of pulleys at over 700 miles per hour, passing through the air and slashing the man's jugular vein. Alt names - Peter Pan-Caked Cloudy With A Chance of Pain Way to Die #'368' On June 22, 2009, in Moscow, Russia. A Russian pimp is preparing to leave with one of his prostitutes. She gets in the car, but locks herself inside when the car is pelted with cement bricks from a failed cloud seeding operation. As the pimp struggles to get in the car, he is hit in the head by a chunk of cement and killed. Pop Goes The Cholo Way to Die #'895' On August 25, 2008, in Albuquerque, NM. Two street gang members take a third member to a back alley doctor to treat a bullet wound to the chest. The gang leader ends up pistol whipping the doctor into unconsciousness after losing patience with him. With the doctor out cold, the gang members decide to do the operation themselves, but fail after inserting the tracheal tube down the injured member's esophagus, rather than the trachea, and end up hemorrhaging the injured member's stomach by filling it with air and causing it to explode. Alt names - Sin-Tu bated Note: This death features the third instance of an interviewee being shown in shadow for criminal protection and the first time voice alteration is used, in the case of a gang doctor named Bennie Wilson. Flame Retard-Ant Way to Die #'205' On July 6, 2005, in Burnside, KY. A pyromaniac attempts to set a tree ablaze after dousing it with gasoline. Unfortunately, he gets gasoline on his pants and ends up in flames. However, he is quick to jump into the adjacent river, but the melting of his muscles and cartilage cause shock and paralysis. The man collapses into the lake and drowns. Alt names - Stop, Drop And Die Rocky Roadkill Way to Die #'245' On September 2, 2007, in Riverside, CA. A drug dealer doing business out of an ice cream truck is mugged by a meth addict. The driver manages to get away, but upon encountering a sharp turn, the freezer topples over and leaks chlorofluorocarbon into the truck. The dealer blacks out from inhaling the refrigerant and slams into a tree, the impact of which ruptures his aortic valve and causes death by exsanguination. Alt names - Ice Fiend Man Straight To DVDead Way to Die #'404' On December 6, 2005, in Hollywood, CA. Two men are reenacting a 1775 Revolutionary War duel for a low-budget film. One man, a former criminal-turned-wannabe actor who was passed up for the lead role, plots to kill the other, so he slips a lead ball into the gun chamber to make the death seem like an accident. However, when he fires the gun, it explodes due to an excessive amount of gunpowder, blowing his hand off and sending shrapnel into his femoral artery, and he is killed from blood loss. Alt names - Duel Personalities Note: This segment was based on the death of Brandon Lee but unlike this scenario Lee's attempt was successful were as the person in this scenario plan backfired. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". My Big Fat Greek Death Way to Die #'348' In 560 BC, in Athens, Greece. Perillos of Athens, a metalworker, is attempting to impress King Phalaris with the unveiling of a new torture device: the brazen bull, which is meant to roast enemies that are placed inside. To test the device, Phalaris locks Perillos in the device and cooks him to death. Alt names - Brass Bulls Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Runner Up B". Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Swearing Category:Male Deaths Only